


Angel

by krikkiter68



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Rab C Nesbitt (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gen, Love, Trans Female Character, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: When Lily meets Davina, it's love at first sight.  You could say she's an angel.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the coldest night of the year, so perhaps it’s just as well we’re crammed into the sweltering depths of Divine Interference. Dan and I are, to be honest, quite drunk now, whooping and hollering as Miss Scarlett Starr lip-synches through “Life Is A Cabaret”. Dan grins and leans over to me.

“Saw ya,” he says, laughing.

“Saw what?” I say, knocking back my glass of wine.

“Perving over those stockings!”

“Yeah, so? I like stockings. What can I say? I’ve never been the same after I first saw ‘Rocky Horror’.”

“Yeah, it shows, darling.”

Scarlett climbs onto a chair to finish their number, one black-gloved hand sweeping the air, red glittery lips parted wide as the song soars to its climax, and the crowd goes berserk, Dan and I included. Scarlett blows us a kiss and stalks off behind the tinselly curtain, probably heading for the bar.

“Oooo-kay!” cries the glitter-suited compere, striding back onto the stage, “and next off, we’ve got…Davina! C’mon everyone, let’s give her a nice warm hand on her entrance!”

“I knew he was going to say that,” I say to Dan. 

“Did ya? Sorry, couldn’t concentrate over the noise of his fucking jacket, love.”

A tall woman, resplendent in a long, flowing, sparkly black dress, her long hair a profusion of dark ringlets, walks diffidently onto the stage. Dan rolls his eyes.

“Christ! Eurovision! Is it that time already?”

“Oh, give her a chance!”

“Just kidding. You know I love Eurovision. Pretty, isn’t she?”

Davina looks up and out at the crowd and smiles, and my heart melts and breaks simultaneously. She’s much more than that. She walks over to the stand and takes the mike, as the opening chords of ‘Jolene’ ring out, and cheers and whistles ring out. 

The crowd are already dancing, but I can’t move. Her face is luminously pale, bright as the full wolf moon in the sky, her dark eyes are questioning, huge and her scarlet lips look as soft as petals. Rose-Red, grown up and eclipsing her sister.

She raises her arm, imploring, sleeve trailing almost to the floor, stretching her long, long fingers towards the ceiling, and turns, and her eyes seem to meet mine. I’m lost, caught in her beam as she begs Jolene not to take her man. I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful in my whole life.

Soon, too soon, the end of the song is drowned out by clapping and cheering, and the compere hugs Davina across her shoulders. She gives a sweet smile.

“Thank ya,” she says, in a soft Scottish accent, before turning and tripping lightly off the stage. 

Dan turns to me, grinning hugely.

“You’ve got stars in yer eyes, girlie,” he says, delighted. “Oh look! You’re blushing.”

“Shut up,” I say, laughing. His eyes are bright. Oh God, I know that look.

“I bet you…”

“Oh, what now?!”

“…Bet you a tenner you won’t have the guts to ask her out?”

I grin back at him.

“OK. You’re on.”


	2. Chapter 2

I clamber up on to one of the high stools at the bar and carefully lower myself, the silky crimson fabric of my dress sliding along the slippery wood. The barman’s busy polishing glasses in a backroom. Hungry faces push and peer around me. 

“Waitin’ long?” someone murmurs.

I turn, and it’s her, neatly materialised right beside me. I nearly stumble off the stool, I’m so surprised. She smiles gently, and I melt inside like a chocolate button in her mouth. Her lovely mouth. 

“Can I get ye somethin’?” she asks.

“Err, yeah…Prosecco. Please. Thank you.”

My surroundings seem to have fallen away. There is only her. She turns, curls sizzling faintly against the black lace and sequins of her dress, gazes towards the barman. Seconds later, he wanders over. A hand lands on my shoulder.

“Gotcha!”

It’s Dan – who else? – arm in arm with his latest conquest.

“Hand in the cookie jar, darlin’. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he says, his eyes laughing.

“Doesn’t narrow it down much,” I retort. He kisses my cheek and weaves away towards the door. Davina turns her head and smiles at me again, lights reflecting in her hi-gloss lipstick.

“Boyfriend?” she teases.

“Just a friend. Very much just a friend.”

“Fancy a bottle?” she husks, lowering her eyelashes at me. It would look hammy from anyone else. Instead, she looks adorable.

“Yeah. Or six,” I said. She pats my arm.

“See how we get on, eh?”

“Anything else?” says the barman.

“Nah, love,” Davina says. “Just a couple of glasses.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Cheers, luv,” Davina says, chinking her fragile, long-stemmed glass against mine.

“Chin-chin,” I say, and her nose wrinkles adorably as she grins. I glance downwards at her long, tapering, pale hands, one clasping her glass, the other palm-down on the marble-topped bar. Her nails, perfect scarlet ovals.

“You’ve got lovely hands,” I say. She stretches her free arm towards me, extending her hand.

“Charmed,” she says, her eyes twinkling. I take her hand in mine and press my lips to it. Her dark, dark eyes are very bright.

“Long fingers, y’know,” she says, and winks, and I’m glad I haven’t got a mouth full of Prosecco or I would have lost it all over the bar.

She reaches around and gently strokes a section of my hair.

“Gorgeous,” she sighs. “Like spun gold, darlin’. Or, I dunno, a Timotei advert?”

I smile at her, the butterflies in my stomach diving and swooping.

“I love your curls,” I say, gesturing to her rich mahogany clouds of hair. “I could never get my hair to curl like that.”

She puts her glass down and pats her hair.

“Aye, they’ll do. This is as long as they get, though. Cannae get them to grow any longer. Guess we always want somethin’ we can’t have, though, eh?”

“I’ll drink to that,” I say, picking my glass up again. 

She bites her lush lower lip, thoughtfully. My heart thuds in my ears. 

“Tell me somethin’,” she says at last. “Do ye sing?”

“Yeah,” I say. “I sometimes do karaoke.”

She grins, delightedly.

“It’s on later tonight,” she says. “Upstairs. Shall we…”

“Yeah,” I say, quickly, too quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s later, much later, and we’re in the upstairs bar. Karaoke night. The crowd shimmers around us, under the million-strong lights from the spinning glitter balls on the ceiling. The DJ’s playing Bowie.

“Don’t let me hear you say life’s taking you nowhere/Angel…”

Davina’s got an arm around my shoulders, and she’s laughing, and golden, and everything’s gentle and soft. Like her. She squeezes my arm.

“Nervous, luv?” she shouts, over the music. Even her shouting’s soft.

“No,” I say. Honestly, I’m not. Bubbles are rising into my brain. I’m excited and safe all at once and I never want her to let go of me otherwise I’ll rise up into space and just keep going.

The whistling fades away and the DJ announces us, and we scamper onto the stage, bright lights fixing on our faces. The crowd fades and it’s just us two, together. 

The riff from “Waterloo” crunches in and we can’t resist grinning hugely at each other. I think I see myself reflected in her eyes, my smile manic, feral, as if I want to eat the world.

We stomp along to the track, the crowd whooping as we perform our classic Abba girls’ head turns. It’s us, just us, and it feels like we’re up there forever. 

All too soon, it’s over. Davina stoops and hugs me tightly. I cling to her. My heart seems to pulsate from my chest, like a cartoon.

“OK!” the compere shouts in the distance, “Let’s give it up for…Davina and Lily!”

I gaze up at her, and my eyes close as she swoops and touches her petal-soft lips to mine.


End file.
